The instant invention relates generally to pizza boxes and more specifically it relates to a pizza tote.
Numerous pizza boxes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to package and maintain the temperature of pizzas in an optimal state, as during delivery or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,626 to Hall; 4,806,736 to Schirico and Des. 292,176 to Kuerti all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.